


Beneath the Moon

by SummonerYuki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Fluff, M/M, Punishment, Roleplay, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerYuki/pseuds/SummonerYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what you have done, and for that, you must pay.”<br/>“…forgive me, Master.”</p>
<p>Genji may have gotten more than (or exactly) what he asked for when calling upon Zenyatta to meet him beneath the light of the moon.</p>
<p>Consensual punishment/dominance play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Moon

The room was dark save for a patch of moonlight from the open roof, and it was there that Genji sat, resting on his knees. In front of him was a table of medium height, with the long black scarf of his helmet resting on the dark lacquered wood. He breathed in, then out; he was seated on a pillow, with a few others spread around him. Objects rested on them, but he tried not to look, concentrating on the scarf before him. _In, then out._

At the edge of the light, Zenyatta watched him.

“…it was unwise of you to call for me, my student.”

A small, almost imperceptible twitch stiffened Genji’s neck. The omnic’s lights flickered, and he hovered over to him silently.

“You know what you have done, and for that, you must pay.”

Genji’s fingers were trembling, and he clenched them tight into fists.

“…forgive me, Master.”

Zenyatta’s metal hand struck the wooden table, shattering the tranquility of the room. Genji jumped, shoulders quivering, but he held his stance of submission unyieldingly. As much as he could see without moving his head, he watched the omnic grasp the scarf on the table, wordlessly sliding it from view.

“You will speak when I tell you to speak.”

“Yes, Master.”

Genji’s steady breathing quickened pace. The immutable neon lights of his chest pulsated rapidly, betraying his otherwise unshakable façade. He could feel the tension in the room; curiosity, anticipation, excitement.

_Fear._

“Tell me, my dear student, what should we do about your… _transgressions?”_

Genji’s dry lips parted.

“…you may punish me as you see fit, Master.”

A metal hand pressed into the back of his neck, and a moment later, Genji’s face was in the table. He was thrown forward with such force that it dented the wood, the outlines of his open head casing depressed against the lacquer.

A small _‘ah’_ escaped his lips.

The monk’s voice was hard and deep as he vocalized. “Do not speak to me of what I can and cannot do, as if you have a choice in the matter.”

“I’m sorry, Master—”

_“Silence.”_

His face went deeper into the wood. Genji couldn’t help himself; his entire body was trembling now, hands clasped tightly between his legs. His dick was already hard and his partner hadn’t even touched him yet. Zenyatta seemed to notice, because he removed the hand from the back of his neck to grab both of his arms.

“Keep your head down.”

“Y-Yes, Master…”

The omnic wrenched both of his arms back, a small whimper escaping his student’s mouth.

“Incredible that you find this pleasurable. What should we do about this?”

“Master, please don’t tie my hands—”

Zenyatta hesitated.

“…ah, Genji, I’m not sure if I like this—”

The slow, seductive voice was gone, and the omnic let go of his lover’s arms to twist the scarf in his hands nervously. Genji collected himself for a moment, trying to steady his breathing enough to talk to his master. He cast a glance over his shoulder, eyelids fluttering.

“You’re doing great, Zen, you’re doing really great…”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Genji’s breaths were starting to slow, his heaving chest calming as he watched Zenyatta quietly. His partner stared back, motionless. Even his orbs had stopped spinning.

“I’m okay, Zen,” Genji assured him again. “Please.”

Another silent moment passed. Then, the omnic’s lights flickered.

“…I believe that’s _Master_ to you.”

The scarf made a zipping noise as Zenyatta jerked it taut, and a small, barely perceptible whimper escaped Genji’s scarred lips. The scarf snapped around the ninja’s wrists, and Zenyatta wrenched him back as if reining him in. A desperate moan of pleasure coursed up his student’s throat; his voice was deep and warm, but the cyborg in him distorted the noise into an electric sigh. A shiver ran down Zenyatta’s spine, and the back of his neck sparked.

The omnic glanced around quickly. Genji had laid everything out for him in careful detail, even leaving small scraps of paper with scribbled notes in case he’d been too nervous to remember everything. One pillow cradled a bottle of human lubricant, with a piece of paper that read _‘first.’_ On the pillow next to it—much to Zenyatta’s chagrin—was a long, curved object studded with knobs of silicone. He knew what it was; Genji had shown it to him sheepishly a couple of days ago, voice shaking as he explained that he’d asked Dr. Ziegler to assemble it for them. The object was divided in two by a line encompassing the middle; at either end were individual scraps of paper. One side read _‘me.’_ The other side read _‘you.’_

Trembling, Zenyatta reached for the bottle.

_“You asked for this.”_

Genji was unsure if the words were an in-character threat or a reminder. A moment later, he felt Zenyatta’s cold fingers slip down the curve of his ass.

_“Ah—”_

The tips of his fingers slid into him with a muffled squelch. He knew the noise probably embarrassed Zenyatta, but to him, it meant the beginning of something exciting, something foreign and unknown, something _new._

Just like every adventure with Zen, it made him feel _alive._

The pressure of the scarf around his wrists subsided for a moment before disappearing entirely. Genji opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but not a second later, he realized. A small whimper came from behind him, followed by a deep, low sigh.

Oh. _Oh._

“…Zen, let me see.”

“N-No, no—!”

Zenyatta’s voice was panicked, but his frightened tone sent a wave of nauseating desire coursing through the cyborg’s body.

“Please, Zen,” he begged, “let me see—”

“Please, I said no—”

“Then let me do it for you. I promise I won’t look.”

The whine Zenyatta let out was stressed, but a few seconds later Genji could feel him clasp his wrist. He took in a deep, shuttering breath as his partner guided him between his legs.

“Oh God, Zenyatta…”

Genji’s breath all but stopped, his heart caught in his throat. He could feel the plug projecting from between his legs, not even halfway in yet. His fingers were slippery; Zen must have used some of the lubricant he’d left out for himself, and the idea of him slicking the silicone to slide inside him was making his dick throb.

“Zen, I’m going to push it in, just breathe.”

The monk nodded into his back, wrapping his free arm around Genji’s waist. The ninja wanted to cry, his face burning as he gently pushed the curved piece back with the palm of his hand. Zenyatta’s arm tightened around him, his face pressed between his shoulder blades.

“Hng… _ngh…”_

The omnic was vibrating against him, with small, desperate sounds of pleasure escaping his vocal cords. They were deep and low, and Genji wanted to watch him _so badly._ He wanted to forego this whole thing, to toss aside the plug and push him down and take him himself. But he didn’t want to betray Zenyatta’s trust by looking, and he wanted the slick fingers in his ass to be replaced by something even bigger.

_Oh, right._

“Zen, I’m ready, put it in.”

The omnic didn’t answer right away, still pitching and moaning from his own insertion. Genji reached up and squeezed his arm.

“Zen, please…”

Zenyatta slowly slid his grip from his waist, instead clinging to his shoulder to balance himself. Genji visibly flinched as the fingers of his other hand pushed in deeper.

“Master…” he tried in the same voice he’d used while they were still playing. He twisted his hips and ground against his fingers, wanting more, _more._ His partner’s cold fingers moved from his shoulder to lightly grip the back of his neck.

“I’m not hurting you?”

“No, no—”

_“Good.”_

Genji’s head slammed back down into the table, the cyborg all but shrieking in delight. He could hear Zenyatta behind him as he took out his fingers, could feel what was coming next—after all, he’d deliberated on this for months, orchestrated it for weeks, awaited what was coming for what felt like an eternity—

The smooth tip of the plug graced his bare skin, and he let out a delicate sigh.

“…please, _Master…”_

The object plunged in.

_“…ah!”_

An excitement like he’d never known fired through every circuit in Genji’s body.

“Ah, _hah—”_

“Does that feel good, Genji?”

The cyborg didn’t mind the re-break in character, gasping for breath as the plug slid out and pushed back in slowly, going even deeper this time. _Oh God it felt so good it felt so good—_

“I-It does, it does…”

A spark coursed down the length of Zenyatta’s arm, stinging him on the back of his neck, but the pain made the pleasure feel that much sweeter.

“…h-harder.”

_“Oh?”_

Genji’s hips pitched forward into the table with a particularly deep thrust, his hands flying up to grasp the edge of the wood over his head. He felt a shout climb out of his mouth before he could stop it, his mind scrambling in the haze of libido directed towards the omnic behind him.

“Harder, _harder,_ Zen, give it to me— _ngh!”_

He cried out as the omnic complied, his fingers cracking the wood as his grip only tightened. The plug went in and out, in and out, a chorus of wet noises heralding its re-entrance each and every time.

“Z-Zen, Zen, _Zenyatta,_ f-fuck, _ahh…!”_

The omnic’s spark rate was increasing and his vision was blurring, blacking out at every other thrust.

“Genji,” he begged, “I’m close, I’m close—”

His partner responded by reaching back for his hand. Zenyatta complied, his body pulled forward as the cyborg tugged his hand between his legs.

“Touch me, _God_ please touch me—”

Zenyatta reached for his stiff cock, and tears of lust began to pool at the corners of Genji’s eyes as he wrapped his hand around it. The thrusts became timed with the pumps of his member, and the sounds coming from his mouth became more desperate and heady.

“Hah, _haah,_ oh my God, Zen please don’t stop, I’m gonna come, _I’m gonna come—”_

Zenyatta composed himself enough to whisper in his ear, _“Then come for me.”_

The cyborg let out a single, choked sob before letting himself go. His dick throbbed as he released in the omnic’s hand, chest heaving, hands clenched into tight fists. Zenyatta was shaking against his back as he tried to recover, flashes of electricity jumping from circuit to circuit in his body. He peeled himself from Genji—eliciting one last shuttering breath from his student—before tossing the plug aside and collapsing back onto him.

“…Genji, are we done now?”

The omnic’s voice was clearly worn out, and Genji couldn’t help but laugh, his tone breathy and satisfied.

“Yeah, Zen. We’re done now.”

Genji straightened his back, his master letting out a small whine of protest. He raised up gently, twisting at the waist to turn and open his arms. Zenyatta fell into them gratefully.

“You did great, Zen. I can’t tell you how amazing you were.”

“Hmm.” The omnic sighed heavily as Genji pressed his lips to the metal cap of his head, kissing him repeatedly. His entire body was humming, but he didn't really care much to stop it. “How am I supposed to punish you now knowing that you enjoy it?”

“Well, maybe that’s how you’ll punish me from now on. By not punishing me.”

_“Unlikely.”_

The master’s voice was flat and unamused. Genji laughed again—a small, tinkling laugh—before kissing him with more fervor.

“You’re so cute, Zenyatta.”

“I am a terrible master…”

“Ah, but you are a _wonderful_ lover.”

Zenyatta’s jawpiece tightened, grinding pointedly against the metal of his facial fixtures. “For the record, I prefer regular intercourse.”

Genji released him at the words, but only to turn around completely.

“Master…”

The lights in Zenyatta’s casing flickered as his student pulled himself into his lap, wrapping his arms delicately around the omnic’s neck. Zenyatta couldn’t help but rest his hands on his waist, content in the way their bodies fit together so nicely.

“…yes, my student.”

The two of them took a moment to watch each other. Genji’s face was cast in shadow beneath the moonlight of the sky, but the monk could still see the cicatrix on his disciple’s face crinkling as he smiled.

“Thank you,” he said gratefully, the admiration clear even in his glassy eyes. “I know this wasn’t really something you were sure you wanted to do, but you tried, and that means the world to me.” He leaned forward slightly, resting their foreheads together. “And— _for the record_ —you were really, _really_ good at it.”

“I’m not so sure that’s a compliment…”

“Your voice was _such_ a turn-on. Really sexy.”

Zenyatta paused to mull it over, and Genji waited with a patient smile on his face. He knew his partner liked words that sounded human; it felt _normalized,_ he had told him once. Zenyatta had always been at peace with his body—he hadn’t known anything else other than metal and screws—but his foundation had shaken a bit when he’d thought he couldn’t please Genji like he wanted to be pleased.

Genji hadn’t really minded in the least. After all, he understood that his own body wasn’t what it used to be, and that even if it were, there would still be limitations on what they could achieve together regardless. But to him the pleasure had always come from the exploration, and he welcomed the excitement of finding out what worked and what didn’t.

“…I am glad you thought so,” the omnic responded finally, and Genji beamed.

“I’ve always thought so.” He tilted his head up to gently kiss the small gap between his head case and his jaw fixture before pausing pointedly. “…so what do you think about costume play—”

“Absolutely not.”

Genji’s light laugh couldn’t help but make the omnic sparkle, his lights blinking happily as the orbs around him danced.

“It was worth a shot.” Genji rose from his master’s lap with a small grunt, silhouetting himself completely against the light of the moon. The lunar light behind him seemed to make him glow, like something holy and unforgiving. The cyborg glanced down at himself, face visibly flushing. “Ahh, I suppose I should go clean up now… would you like to stay with me tonight?”

Zenyatta nodded, diverting his sight from the mess they’d both made of him. “I would like to.”

“Then you are more than welcome to, _Master.”_

The monk chirruped unconsciously as Genji leaned down to kiss the rows of lights that were embedded in his casing. Zenyatta looked up to watch him turn, stretching his arms above his head and audibly yawning as he stepped from the moonlight and into the dark room adjacent from them. He glanced around at the various fluids still spilled on the ground, eyes coming to rest on the plug that’d started this whole thing in the first place. He reached for it, still glistening with lubricant.

The punishment play was a little unpleasant at first, he thought. But as he turned the plug over in his hands, he found that a few more sparks were starting to creep up his metal spine.

_Ah,_ he thought to himself as Genji called for him from the other room, _but maybe once more wouldn’t be so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> I've always imagined Genji as a non-stop talker, and I imagine that carries over into the bedroom as well :]
> 
> I haven't begun to post a longer Genyatta fic that I've been working on yet, but the plug that they're using was designed by Dr. Ziegler (Mercy); one half is regular dildo (least romantic word on the face of the planet, hence its absence in my fic lmao) and the other half is a material that reflects the electroconductive properties of human flesh, which can send an omnic's core into spasms that rival an orgasm.
> 
> Or, you know, whatever works to fuck the robot :D Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
